


a song in every breath

by Aminias



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Kakashi is kind of down with whatever, M/M, Madara likes the moon, Tainted Love, Too Many Metaphors, this creeptastic tale of epic uchiha wooing, want at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: You can’t capture moonlight with your bare hands.Madara brings his eyes blazing red to stare at Kakashi in open praise.This man isn’t moonlight. He is the Moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Have some of my first MadaKaka  
> The poem thingie is my own creation. 
> 
> Mark Up The Moon
> 
> dig claws in its crystal
> 
> Sing Down The Sun
> 
> say im your only one
> 
> Marked complete for now

**_Mark Up The Moon_ **

**_dig claws in its crystal_ **

 

* * *

 

You can’t capture moonlight with your bare hands. Madara has known this since he was small. Yet he could never stop himself from being drawn to sit under the stars. Can never stop himself from beholding the moon in his Sharingan eye and keeping it there to remember for darkest nights.

 

However, when he see’s the shinobi gliding across the battlefield for a moment Madara forgets to breathe.  The figure wears Senju colors yet the way he moves, the way he fights, lethal and smooth water rippling on the surface of a pond. Nothing like a tidal wave crashing on the shore- this man is no Senju. He can’t be. His pale figure blurs a beam of moonlight given human form.  

 

Madara’s knows that shade of silver that is his hair he has gazed up at the pale orb in the sky on one too many desperate nights. Casting his prayers to the stars and the goddess allowing the heavens to hold his hope when it became too painful. Here is his prayer given life, swaying amid the grassy battlefield watchful and swift.

 

Captivated Madara finds himself unable to look away even as they cleave through the last of the Earth Shinobi. How has he not seen this man before?

 

Lighting arches down from the sky at his command and drives straight through his opponent's chest.  No action is wasted no effort expunged further than necessary.

The lighting snarls and snaps crackling around the surrounding shinobi the man single handling cutting their ranks in half. All while using a technique Madar has never seen before. If mastering lighting itself wasn’t fascinating then the man is even more so for he must have created that technique.

 

There is Genius, then _there is Genius._

 

The precision alone it must take to control such a volatile element and channel it yet here the Silver-haired shinobi is lighting arching of his Katana as he swaths through enemy lines.

 

Madara may be a bit of love.

 

“Who is he?” Izuna asks hacking into an Earth Nin.

 _Mine._  Madara wants to say watching him decimate the battlefield.

Hashirama spares him a knowing look. “One of ours.”

 _Wrong._  Madara's eyes flash tomoe swirling in their depths.

Then the silver-haired shinobi opens his left eye and it's swirling Sharingan red.

Rage and want roar up within him violently rocking Madara to his core. Uchiha are beings of emotion fiery and unchecked. Madra prides himself on control and channeling that emotion. Yet since his shared dream with Hashirama, Madara has never felt so conflicted.

 

“Madara don't,” Hashirama warns placing a hand on his arm.

“He has the Sharingan, has stolen the-.”

“No,” Tobirama says ever succinct. “Hashirama wouldn’t have allowed it.”

 

Madara relaxes some, this is true Hashirama would never let an eye thief a butcher of his Clansmen join the village. Curiosity and anger simmer as he turns his gaze once more to the Sharingan wielding shinobi. He can scarcely keep himself from tearing away from the others to get closer.  In the next moment, the man breathes out a Great Fireball Jutsu!

“Kakashi recently- “ Hashirama starts trying to explain but they are swarmed by another group of attacking nin.

Recently what? He wonders. Madara has always been a multitasker thinks as he kills.

Uchiha guard themselves jealously, any ability is hoarded. Not just ability any clan member.  Madara is not the Hyuga to so hastily widen the gap between Main and branch house or to brand his Clansman to him.

No, he is an Uchiha and like their dragon ancestors before he guards his treasure- his people selfishly and fiercely.

The Uchiha hoard their offspring closely and breath fire in the face of those who’d dare take them. It’s more common for someone to marry into the Uchiha Clan than the other way around.

The fact this unknown man knows their Jutsu and wields it as well as any clan member is- impossible. Improbable as the heavens, as someone besides an Uchiha having the Sharingan.

The Sharingan belongs to the Uchiha.

One way or another, Madara thinks to himself, Kakashi will bare their name.

You can’t capture moonlight with your bare hands.

Madara brings his eyes blazing red to stare at Kakashi in open praise.

This man isn’t moonlight. _He is the Moon._

 

* * *

 

Madara is in the thick of it when he registers the nearby chakra signature as a fellow Konoha Nin. A presence drops in behind him, pressed flush against him, Kakashi stepping in to cover his back. There’s no time to be grateful. He’d been the one foolish (overconfident) enough to let himself get surrounded.

Only Tobirama made these kinds of mistakes.

Madara roars in frustration and shifts his stance flame spewing from his mouth eyes gleaming red.

 

“Bit of a tight spot.” The silver-haired man remarks gliding forward with his sabre.

“Not hardly.” Madara bites out in reply ignoring his earlier lapse as the attacking Nin scatter due to his flames.

“Mmh.” Kakashi hums casually slicing a man in two.

 

Madara can’t argue with his efficiency or his attraction to said efficiency. Hashirama once explained this little quirk of his in explicit detail and Madara proceeded to drown him in a nearby river.   _Uchiha don’t intentionally seek those stronger than them too_. .  . Madara shook himself from his thoughts and struck the man in front of him down.

His brothers delicate and perplexing courtship of Tobirama aside that was not a gauge he wanted to be measured by.

 Kakashi should and ought to be part of the clan. He possessed the Sharingan and numerous other Jutsu. _He belonged to the Uchiha_. It was as simple as that.

The vigor in which Madara tears the Nin around them apart is in no way spurred by his frustration with the matter.  

Kakashi if anything seems amused and moves faster to match him.

 

“Your count?” Madara requests  jagged teeth bared and glowing red eyes assessing the field. Blood is spattered all over him from his armor to his spiky hair but his heart is light as they weave through the enemy lines.

“I’m up three.” Kakashi tuts a single eye smiling. “Dara-Chan is  growing lax in his old age.”

Madara arches his eyebrow amused despite himself. “I’m not fighting with a blade.” He grasps the neck of a nin and snaps it with a sickening pop.

 

Kakashi doesn’t look away. Both his eyes one dark the other Sharingan red meet Madara’s.  A thrill races up his spine when the silver-haired Shinobi refuses to back down.

He allows himself to admit Hashirama might be right. Here Kakashi is having seen his claws instead of backing away he’s by his side grinning and bloody.

The Village is young, a babe taking its first steps and they fight all the more to protect it. There’s no room for hesitation or regret.

They move simultaneously, Kakashi the scythe of death, muscles rippling as he drives them towards him. Madara the devil smirking as he implements the final Jutsu.

Just like that the battle is over.

His companion sighs and pulls a battered book from his pouch momentarily breaking their staring contest.

Madara doesn’t do the socially acceptable thing and look away. Kakashi doesn’t call him out on his staring other than to turn on lazy eye up from his pages.

Shadows darken Kakashi’s eyes and Madara drinks them in savoring the sorrow there.  He itches to chase after that bleakness until he’s the only darkness there to speak of.  

The look Kakashi gives him in return says he knows just how much Madara wants to sink his teeth into his flesh and never let go.

Madara has a feeling he doesn’t plan to escape.

If anything the way Kakashi carries himself actively moving like a predator shedding the disguise of the lazy lay about.

The glances they share packed with heat and scorching with intent. The curious tilt of his head and tells Madara the hunt has begun.

When Kakashi Shunshin away  Madara can taste iron and anticipation on his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what I never managed to flesh out more

 

**“Sing Down The Sun**

 

Clouds gather and leaves circle kissing the ground only to be scooped up in the wind's embrace and shyly dance away further down the street.  Madara has no care for this, he moves in the way of a shinobi, avoiding crunching leaves and added debris.

 

His long dark hair swishes after in his wake Izuna once compared it to a dragon's tail and Madara privately must agree. For now, he is seeking peace from the Clan Elders  and his brothers mooning. Madara isn’t pining and he doesn’t have a problem with looking for a certain silver haired man. 

 

Kakashi it seems is everywhere at once and nowhere. 

 

Madar makes the long trek up the mountain in search of a better view. It’s a breezy day and the walk does him good. When he reaches the top a lone figure sits like a gardien above the town. 

 

He settles down beside the silver haired shinobi without a world. 

 

The sun glides down from the sky casting its rays through the vibrant trees. The village is on fire in brilliant golds and oranges.  It’s not quiet that rests between them but something equally fragile. Kakashi is beside him on the mountain and the village is below them. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**“Say I’m Your Only  One**

(“Kakashi.” He demands. The man presses their hips that much closer and Madara can’t hide the shudder that passes through his body.  Kakashi won’t let him, teasing the man nips his lips and Madara sinks into the kiss. He lets his head fall back eyes still glaring at the silver-haired Shinobi.

 

“Good.” Kakashi murmurs calloused hands tracing there way down his chest till Madara loses all ability to feign annoyance. )

 

“Kakashi,” He says clinging to the name as if it’s the only word he knows. 

 

“Madara,” The man replies mask down  and it as if this is the only world he knows. 


End file.
